1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a photomask cleaning device; in particular, to a cleaning device having integrated scrubbing unit and obliquely arranged cleanser dispenser for removing particles on photomasks.
2. Description of Related Art
As electronic products are increasingly slimmer and lighter, wafer fabrication, which lays the foundation for miniature modern electronic components, becomes ever-increasingly essential to product competiveness. In the fabrication of wafers, photomasks are applied for transferring desirable patterns onto wafers through etching process. When photomasks retain undesired particles thereon, undesired patterns are likely to form on the wafers, thus particle-free photomasks are desired. As a result, cleanliness of the photomasks is essential to the fabrication of wafers.
If only liquid cleansers are used for photomask cleaning, particle residuals are likely to retain on the photomasks to cause contamination. In addition, with the application of traditional wash nozzles and brushes, effluents from cleaned portions of the photomasks may backwash onto other cleaned portions of photomasks which may allow undesired particles to reform on the photomasks while the brushes are likely to scratch the surface of the photomasks.
To address the above issues, the inventor strives via associated experience and research to present the instant disclosure, which can effectively improve the limitation described above.